Nephilim
Appearance The Nephilim, in their basest of forms, appear as androgynous humanoid masses of light gray clay, from which stems the (often viewed as heretical) concept that they were an original failed attempt by Eras to create Man. They have no defining characteristics in this form, and if two were together in their base form one would be completely unable to differentiate between them. They have no hair, and their eyes are black. The most amazing thing about a Nephilim is that they can change shape (their entire shape, they cannot alter individual parts of themselves) into any form they can imagine. They can alter their size to a great degree, stretching out or compressing into very large or very small shapes, but their mass always remains constant (for example, one could become a great dragon, but would still only weigh 120 pounds). In this change, they can adapt any color or texture into their skin that they desire. Occupations Although it seems as though they would be great at stealth, most Nephilim are very straightforward and choose to be warriors, mages, priests, or ambassadors. Homeland There is no known place from which the Nephilim hail, although most reside in Abyssa. Languages It is not known how or why, but Nephilim can speak any language they hear. They also have their own ancestral language called Entaru. The meaning of this word is unknown, and the language cannot be spoken or understood by any except Nephilim. Attitude The Nephilim are a powerful race, and should be chosen by players (especially first-time players) with caution. Nothing but conflicting rumors are told of their past, although it is mostly said that they are servants of Keramis (this has been proven incorrect as the current tender of the Temple of Szoul is a Nephilim). They come from nowhere, and do as they please. It is rare indeed to see one, and if one does, the first thought that comes to mind, after the immense fear, is awe. There is no known colony or tribe of the Nephilim, and they do not seem to reproduce. Innate Abilities *''Dark Vision: Nephilim can see perfectly in absolutely no light.'' *''Immortality: Nephilim do not die unless killed.'' *''Natural Magic: Nephilim can use either Light, Life, Darkness, or Death-based magic naturally. '' *''Natural Telepathy: Nephilim can telepathically communicate with anyone they can see.'' *''Shapeshifting: Nephilim can shapeshift into anything they can imagine. They cannot just shift their shape... they must have a definite "object" or "creature" form in mind when making the transformation. They can change their body shape, size, color, texture, etc., but mass will always remain the same, and they do not gain the attributes of the thing they transformed into. However, if they became a'' creature with natural abilities, such as flight utilizing wings or fire-breathing utilizing fire glands, they can use those abilities while transformed. *''Alcohol Tolerance: A Nephilim cannot get drunk, and does not feel any of the positive or negative effects of imbibing alcohol.'' *''Bad Reputation: Most people who see a Nephilim automatically believe they are worshippers of Keramis and are out to do no good.'' *''Cold and Heat Resistance: Heat and cold do not in any way effect Nephilim.'' *''Flexible: Nephilim don’t have bones, and thus they can squeeze themselves into odd shapes and in awkward directions. It is up to the GM to decide exactly to what degree this will work given the circumstances the character is facing.'' *''Good Judge of Character: There is something about Nephilim, almost like a form of empathy, that allows them to immediately detect whether someone’s intentions are good or bad.'' *''Healthy as a Horse: Nephilim get the Healthy as a Horse benefit free of charge at rank 2.'' *''Rapid Healing: Nephilim can heal one rank of damage or 1d10 Fortitude damage every ten minutes.'' Racial Modifiers STR: 0 AGL: 0 DEX: 0 REF: 0 FOR: 0 INT: +5 WLP: +20 FTH: +10 FOC: 0 PSY: 0 PER: 0 LCK: 0 Size: Normally 1 Category:Races Category:Days of Old